familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Phoebe Wilmarth (1791-1880)
|short_name= Phoebe Wilmarth |surname = Wilmarth |given_name = Phoebe |sex=F |birth_month = 10 |birth_day = 22 |birth_year = 1791 |birth_county = Kings County, New York |birth_nation-subdiv1= New York |birth_nation = United States |death_month = 8 |death_day = 8 |death_year = 1880 |death_street=Ivory |death_locality = Carroll, New York |death_county = Chautauqua County, New York |death_nation-subdiv1= New York |birth_nation = United States |remains = Lewis Cemetery, Lot 15 Maple Springs, Chautauqua County, New York, United States |father = Selah Wilmarth (1760-aft1820) |mother = Margaret Ruland (1761-?) |wedding1_year=1808 |wedding1_places-other= |wedding2_year=1841 |long_name = Phoebe Wilmarth |sources= |joined_with=Ephron Putnam (1789-1839)+Phineas Annis (1803-1880) }} Phoebe Wilmarth was born on October 22, 1791 on Long Island, New York to Selah Wilmarth and Margaret Ruland. She married Ephron Putnam in 1808 and they moved to Chautauqua County in 1808. They setteld in West Ellery near the Quail Trap schoolhouse on lot 42. They built a log house in the wilderness, and had 11 children, of which 3 died young. Her husband, Ephron is in the 1830 census. After her husband died in 1839, in the fall of 1841, Phoebe remarried to Deacon Phineas Annis and they lived in Carroll, New York. A family reunion was held at the house of Mr. Warren Putney, in Poland, New York on Thursday, October 2, 1873. Mrs. Putney, a granddaughter of Phoebe Annis had invited all the family to meet and pay their respects to their aged mother. At the time of the reunion, Phoebe had eight living children, thirty grandchildren, forty-five great grandchildren and six great great grandchildren. All of her children were present except Mrs. Vanderwork. Also attending were a great number of grandchildren and great grandchildren, and two of her great great grandchildren, namely Mariette, a daughter of Mrs. L. D. Whitcomb, of Forest County, Pa., who is a daughter of Mrs. Joshua Pickard of Forest County, a daughter of Mrs. Wait, and also Maud Belle, a daughter of William E. Wait, of Randolph, a son of Mrs. Wait of Carroll. It was a sight such as is not often witnessed to see these grandchildren of Mrs. Annis, namely Mrs. Pickard and Mr. Oliver Wait, present, to hear their grandchildren saying "Grandmother this is my granddaughter." Mr. Nathan Wilmarth of Frewsburg, the only surviving brother of Mrs. Annis was also present, together with several of the children and grandchildren of Deacon Annis and his first wife, making, with a few other guests a company of about seventy-five people. Mr. and Mrs. Annis, for many years were worthy members of the Frewsburg Baptist Church and by invitation their pastor, Reverend A. D. Bush, was present, and they had devotional exercises with their numerous family gathered about them. Hoard & Upham, the well known photographic artists of Jamestown, were also present and took a picture of the couple, with daughter, granddaughter, great granddaughter and a great great granddaughter. Phoebe died in 1880 and is buried in Lewis Cemetary in Maple Springs, Chautauqua, New York. Records of 1936 show over 500 descendants. Ancestors *1. Phoebe Wilmarth (1791-1880) ;Parents *2. Selah Wilmarth (1760-1820) *3. Margaret Ruland (1761-?) ;Grandparents *4. John Wilmarth (1733-?) *5. Phoebe Briggs (?-?) *6. Lucas Henry Ruland (1731-1809) *7. Margaret Wood (1735-?) ;Great grandparents *8. Nathan Wilmarth (1706-?) *9. Mary Stacy (1702-?) *12. Jean Ruland (1675-?) *13. Pietertjen Eschamp (1690-1763) ;2nd Great grandparents *16. Jonathan Wilmarth (1658-?) *17. Esther Peck (1658-?) *24. Pierre Ruland (1650-?) *26. Pierre Eschamp (1636-1694) *27. Janneke Volkertz (1653-1698) ;3rd Great grandparents *32. Ensign Thomas Wilmarth (1620-1690) *33. Elizabeth Bliss (1615-1676) *34. John Peck (1626-1713) *35. Elizabeth (?-1671) *52. Jacobus Schamp (1590-?) *53. Elizabeth Cuijpers (1600-?) *54. Dirck Volertsen (1595-?) *55. Christina Vinge (1610-1663) ;4th Great grandparents *64. James Wilmarth (1581-?) *65. Elizabeth Morrisey *66. Thomas Bliss (1588-1649) *67. Dorothy Wheatley (1591-1645) *68. Joseph Peck (1587-1663) *69. Rebecca Clark (?-1637) *106. Jacobus Cuijpe (1580-?) *107. Joanna de Mil (1582-?) *108. Unknown Volkert (1574-?) *111. Guillaume Guleyn Vigne (?-1632) *112. Adrienne/Adriana/Adrianne Cuvelier (?-1655) ;5th Great grandparents *130. John Bliss *132. Frank Wheatley (1562-?) *133. Mary Fienes *136. Robert Peck (1546-?) *137. Helen Batt (1546-?) *138. John Clark *139. Elizabeth *222. Jean de la Vigne (1560-?) *224. Jean Cuvellier (1565-?) ;6th Great grandparents *264. John Wheatley *265. Mary *274. Nicholas Batt Gallery Image:1840PhoebePutnamWilmarth.gif|1840 census Image:1860PhoebeWilmarth.png|1860 census Image:1870PhoebeWilmarth.gif|1870 census Image:1880PhoebeWilmarth.png|1880 census * *1860 U.S. Federal Census *1870 U.S. Federal Census *1880 U.S. Federal Census *Newspaper article on the 1873 Family Reunion Category:Upgraded from info page